


Of Flowers And Strawberries

by EthelPhantom



Series: Ethel's Daminette December 2019 [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff and Angst, MariBat, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelPhantom/pseuds/EthelPhantom
Summary: “It’s good, though a little too sweet—”“It’s supposed to be sweet, Dames.”“But, it’s still not as sweet as you.”Mari looked at him with eyes wide before she squealed and hid her face from him. “God, you always make me blush so much”, she mumbled, keeping her face buried behind her hands.Damian laughed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, slowly peeling her hands off her face. As he finally got to see her expression, he smirked and kissed her temple. “Aw, you’re blushing like a rose, habibti. You’re so adorable.”Daminette December 2019, day 17: Baking
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Ethel's Daminette December 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559191
Comments: 35
Kudos: 163
Collections: Damian Wayne / Marinette Dupain-Cheng





	Of Flowers And Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this!
> 
> By the way, [here's day 14](https://ethelphantom.tumblr.com/post/189667829816/daminette-december-day-14-power-swap) (Power Swap) as I forgot to link it the day before yesterday. It's art so I can hardly post it here (I really do not know how to)

“Okay, we’re baking now, alright? I want to show you how to make my favourite pastries. Next time we’re making yours,” Marinette told Damian one day out of the blue. He’d spent half of the day avoiding his brothers’ calls and texts, and now that they had finally quit (though only for a while, he knew that for sure), he just wanted to lie on their bed and never get up again. 

And his angel had then apparently gotten a different idea and decided that wasn’t going to happen. 

“Alright, love. Let’s do this,” he replied sighing, though he couldn’t deny he had a smile on his face. After all, this was his love, and and he would do anything for her. “What are we doing?”

“Fraisier! It’s been  _ ages _ since I last made it and then I got the genius idea of teaching you how to do it as well!” There was a gentle, yet so very excited smile on her face as she told him what she wanted done, and Damian had to admit, even though he’d known her for years now, her smile still lit up his entire world. He didn't know what he was going to do if he one day lost it.

Well, her face lit up when she smiled and it was  _ her _ that was his world, but he wasn’t going to tell her that. At least, not yet. 

“Well, lead the way. Show me how this favourite of yours is done.”

Marinette walked — no, skipped — to the kitchen, dragging Damian with her by his hand. Once he might have minded it, but now? No. Now he simply smiled and wished this would never end. 

“Can you please get us a pot and something to mix the ingredients with? Oh, and the milk. I’ll go find the kirsch and vanilla beans. Also, could you combine the eggs, egg yolks and sugar in a mixing bowl? I’d prefer to prepare the vanilla, and besides, my wrist is kind of dead. I wouldn’t be able to do it very well right now,” she told him before she let go of his hand and went to search for the flavourings, leaving him to somehow survive on his own. 

Well, he was not about to let his girlfriend down. He would do his best, if only to make sure he didn’t ruin her favourite pastry. 

When he finally thought he was done whisking them, Marinette dumped something that looked a lot like flour to the mix. “Cornstarch, keep mixing them,” she’d given her explanation before going back to what she herself was doing. Damian looked at her, his desperation for her help obvious on his face, but his girlfriend just winked at him with that ever-present smile on her face. It was clear, he was left to fend for himself. 

“Are you done soon? We have to mix the warm milk and the eggs together, mon cœur,” Marinette said from where she was still watching over the milk (even though she was also making the batter at the same time. Damian really had a tendency to forget this girl had woman had grown up in a boulangerie, she could do this with her eyes closed). 

They combined the milk and the egg mixture, frustrating Damian when Marinette then poured the entire thing back into the saucepan. “Why couldn’t we just put the eggs there?”

Marinette rolled her eyes fondly and giggled. “It’s because we don’t want the eggs cooking and scrambling themselves ahead of time. This way we can prevent it.”

“Of course. I should’ve guessed.”

“And now you can keep whisking this one.”

“Why do I only get to whisk everything?”

“Because you’re so very good at it, mon cœur. That’s why. Or are you saying you can’t do it?”

He scowled and grabbed the whisk. “Of course I can do i— _wait_.”

She just grinned as she saw he realised she’d literally gotten him to do what she wanted by basically daring him, and Damian was both thoroughly impressed and offended. This woman was going to be the end of him one day for certain. 

They mostly worked in silence aside from the few tips Marinette gave him every now and then after she  _ finally _ bothered with finding a recipe for him to follow. They got the actual cake batter done soon and put into oven, and while the cake was baking, Marinette had them cut strawberries and roll the almond paste she had found somewhere. Damian had just blinked and then she’d somehow suddenly had it already. Oh well. After all, she  _ was _ an angel, or at least his angel. Maybe she could just magic it into her hands. 

Quite some time later, they were finally ready to assembly the cake. Marinette placed all they needed on the counter, and Damian wasn’t completely sure how all of this was supposed to make a nice cake like Damian knew Marinette would want it to be. He didn’t even know what any of this — except for the strawberries and almond paste — was supposed to taste like as Marinette had forbidden him from eating anything. 

Until now, anyway. 

“Open wide, you can now taste this!”, she exclaimed, holding up a spoon full of yellowish cream. He distantly recognised it as the thing they had first done. He obediently opened his mouth and Marinette fed him the spoonful. It was perhaps a little too sweet to his tastes, but at least he got a great idea for teasing from it.

“It’s good, though a little too sweet—”

“It’s supposed to be sweet, Dames.”

“But, it’s still not as sweet as you.”

Mari looked at him with eyes wide before she squealed and hid her face from him. “ _ God _ , you always make me blush so much”, she mumbled, keeping her face buried behind her hands. 

Damian laughed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, slowly peeling her hands off her face. As he finally got to see her expression, he smirked and kissed her temple. “Aw, you’re blushing like a rose, habibti. You’re so adorable.”

“I— You— Damn you, Dames. We need to do the rest of this before you kill me by complimenting me too much.”

They lined up the strawberries around the edges of the cake tin and then put a lot of filling there, covering both the first layer of the cake and the strawberries. Then another layer of strawberries, cake and yet more filling.

He watched his girlfriend with a genuine smile on his face as Marinette wiped her forehead with her wrist, content with their work up until that point. It was just then as she looked up, going red once again as she saw his expression. “Can please flowers you get— I mean, could get-you the flowers please—  _ Argh  _ can you please go get the sugar flowers I made earlier?”

“Of course, habibti, anything for you.” He stayed there, still a gentle smile on his face, though, waiting to see her reaction. 

“I— Damian, you— You  _ jerk _ ! Quit smiling at me! You know I can’t stop messing up my sentences when you look at me like that!”

He just laughed at her before he went to get the flowers from the other counter top. The flowers were white and a little sparkly as there was edible glitter on them. Damian smiled looking at them and glanced over to where he remembered Marinette had once been, all of her concentration focused on placing the almond paste upon the cake. 

Now Damian arranged the white sugar flowers upon the cake. They reminded him of the white lilies and carnations he had gotten for her funeral. He had made sure he knew how to bake fraisier for her funeral, as it had been her favourite those few years he still had left with her. If he could do nothing else to honour her as he had failed to protect her, he needed to at the very least bake her favourite to the last place where they would be present at the same time.

There was a bouquet of crimson, pink and white roses on the table in a vase, and a single pink carnation lay next to them. The flower he had decided to get later, deciding he needed to have that in her bouquet as well. 

And, beside them, there was a small box containing a sapphire ring with a double halo, never been worn by anyone, and it was never going to be found in anyone’s finger either. 

_ Damian had never gotten the chance to propose, and now it was too late _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Lilies represent the restored innocence of the soul of the departed, white carnations convey pure love and innocence, crimson roses denote grief and sorrow, pink roses signify love, grace and gentility, white roses express reverence, innocence and youthfulness, pink carnations stand for remembrance. 
> 
> So yeah. Uh. Sorry? Feel free to yell at me if I hurt your feelings. I _did say _that this was fluff and _angst _so like,,,, but yeah you can scream at me if you want to.____
> 
> ____Do come scream at me on my[tumblr](https://ethelphantom.tumblr.com/) if you want to!_ _ _ _


End file.
